Soul Eater in ThunderClan
by animeonly rocks
Summary: rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fanfic so go easy on me.**

**Jayfeather yawned as he scuffled through herbs.**_**We need more tansy.**_ He looked at Leafpool, who was asleep in her nest. _I shouldn't wake her._ He left the den. "Jayfeather", his sister Hollyleaf, yelled from across the clearing. She ran up to him. "Where are you going." "To get more herbs" "Can I come?" She asked. He nodded and they both left camp.

They went to the TwolegPlace. As they were picking Jayfeather heard something.

"What's that"

"What's what?"

"THAT!"

He saw 7 rouge cats.(They look like the characters from Soul Eater). "What are you doing in our territory"!? Hollyleaf yelled,outraged.

"we were-Maka started.

"your coming back to camp" Hollyleaf said and they took the strange cats prisoner and brought them pack to ThunderClan camp.

**A/N YES SHORT I KNOW BUT THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO GIVE ME A BREAK. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!\**

"Camp?" Maka asked.

"Yes, camp. It's were we live" Jayfeather said.

They all went back to camp.

"... Where the hell are we", Soul asked.

Jayfeather snarled, "I just told you,camp. It's were we live"

"I'll get Firestar." Hollyleaf went to Firestar's den.

He return not long later.

"We have visiters" he said

Sandstorm hissed.

Firestar silenced her with his tail.

"You aren't clan cats, nor kittypets"

"They could be rouges or loners" Standstorm said.

What are rouges or loners? Black*star asked. THEY CAN'T BE AS STRONG AS ME, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! Tsusbaki hit him on the head.

Firestar and Sandstorm looked at eachother. "Blackstar is the name of the ShadowClan leader" Firestar said. "They are a rival clan.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Black*Star yelled.

**A/N YES IT'S SHORT I KNOW BUT I HAVE OTHER STORIES THAT I AM WORKING ON. THEY SHOULD BE UPLOADED SOON.**

**~KELLIE ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Late but not that late XD**

**Well, what are we gonna do with them. Jayfeather asked**

**"Until, we find out who they are, they shall be kept as prisoneres" Firestar said. "Make them a den by the warriors den and keep an eye on them"**

**Sanstorm nodded and took the cats to the warriors den.**

**Firestar jumped on the Highrock.**

**He yowled and all the cats came.**

**"ThunderClan, we have new prisoners. They aren't rogues, kittypets, or other Clan warriors. There names are Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid. Until they are proven loyal they will be kept as prisoneres. I want a guard on them at all times. Take shifts. That is all."**

**"But there not Clan cats" Dustpelt said.**

**"I know but we coud use more warriors. If they are disloyal i will send them to exile. That is all."**

**Dust pelt snorted in discuste. ( did I spell that right?)**

**A/N: Well thats all for this chapter. Will the Soul Eater gang be loyal? Will the Clans execpt them? FInd out in the next chapter.**

**~Kellie ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

A\N: Sorry for the late update

Lionblaze droped a mouse at the prisoner's feet.

"Be happy I'm not leader, because I would've already done away with you"

He stalked off. "They don't seem to like us" Liz said.

"I miss my old bed" Patty said.

"Time for the gathering" Firestar shouted.

"Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Brightheart, Spiderleg, Leafpool, and Jayfeather, come," the rest of you be on guard"

Then they left. "what's a gattering" Maka asked

"It's were the 4 Clans meet in peace every full moon," Mousefur repiled, then stalked off.

At the Gathering...

**A\N Cliffhanger, see ya next time.**

**~Kellie ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N next chapter.**

At the gathering the other Clans were shocked about the prisoners, but when Firestar imformed that they were prinsoners, they understood.

After the Gathering...

Ferncloud had just givin birth to her new litter. 1 she-cat and 2 toms. The she-cat was gray with amber eyes. She was named Softkit. The first tom was gray with brown stripes and green eyes. He was named Stormkit. The last tom was brown with a gray underbelly and paws. His eyes were pale green. He was named Patchkit.

"Well Ferncloud, it looks like Thistlekit and Wingkit will have some new playmates."

"Yes they will."Cinderheart replied.

Two moons ago, Daisy had Thornclaw's kits. She finally found the perfect mate.

Thistlekit was a cream tom cat. His eyes were green. Wingkit was a golden brown she-cat with blue eyes. Her paws were dark cream.

Cinderheart was pregant with Lionblaze's kits, and when he found out, he was overwhelmed with joy. Jayfeather said she was going th be due at anytime before the next halfmoon.

" I wish we could see them" Maka said

"There just kits, Soul replied.

Suddenly Stromfur, Brook, Ravenpaw, and Barley burster threw camp.

"We need to talk to Firestar." Ravenpaw annonced

**A\N OHHHH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**~KELLIE ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N new chapter

"What is it Ravenpaw" Firestar asked.

"The Tribe is in trouble"

"I see, our prisoners will become warriors"

**A/N THIS IS SHORT BUT 6 AND 7 WILL BE UPLOADED ON THE SAME DAY. I ACCEDENTILLY WROTE 7 BEFORE 6 SO THAT'S WHY THIS IS SO SHORT**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N THANK YOU The Fox and Hen for reviewing!

~Kellie

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come to the Highrock for a Clan meeting" Firestar yelled.

"Prisoners, please step foward"

"let's go" Maka said, practally pulling Soul to the Highrock.

"You've proven your loyalty to the Clan and you will beccome full apperentices.

"Can we keep our names"? Patty asked.

"Sure" Firestar replied "Execpt you Black*Star, since your name is the same as the ShadowClan leader, you'll be known as Blackclaw."

" I LLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEEEE IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT"

Tsubaki hit him in the head and and shut up.

"ThunderClan welcomes you as full warriors of the Clan, meeting dissmissed"

**A/n please review**


End file.
